neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Wang Fu
|image = Master Fu Square.png |image complex = Master Fu Square.png|Master Fu Jade Turtle Square.png|Jade Turtle Wang Fu Peacock Superhero Square.png|Peacock Miraculous holder |gender = Male |species = Human |friends = Marianne Lenoir Wayzz (formerly) Tikki (formerly) Plagg (formerly) Other kwamis (formerly) Marinette Dupain-Cheng Adrien Agreste (formerly) Lê Chiến Kim (formerly) |residence = Guardians' temple in Tibet (formerly) England (formerly) |age = 186 and a halfIn "Master Fu." |aliases = Great GuardianTikki calls him this in "Volpina". MasterBoth Wayzz and Marinette call him this, like in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "The Trash Krakken Part 1". Mr. ChanAlias, "Syren" and "Backwarder" Mr. TurtleMarinette calls him this in "Oblivio" DJ WongAlias in "Party Crasher" |enemies = Hawk Moth Akumatized villains Mayura Amokizated sentimonsters Nazis |loveinterests = Marianne Lenoir |likes = Superheroes Jokes |dislikes = His past mistakes |abilities = Healing kwamis Reading the Miraculous spellbook Potion-making Shell-ter Amokization (temporarily) |superhero identity = Jade Turtle |first = Princess Fragrance |latest = Party Crasher |voiced by = |relatives = |wieldedmiraculous = turtle |keptmiraculous = |wielded2= Peacock Miraculous |source=Duusu }} Master (Chinese:王富 Wáng Fù) or Master Fu Wang (in western order) was a healer, the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses and the last known remaining guardian from the Order of the Guardians. He gives Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu transforms into a turtle-themed superhero. Appearance Physical appearance Master Fu or Wang Fu is a short Chinese man with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee. Civilian attire He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, dark brown shoes, and the Turtle Miraculous on his right wrist. Personality Master Fu is a wise, gentle, and respectful man who is dedicated to keeping Miraculouses out of the wrong hands to maintain balance, and he recognizes good heroes as kind, helpful individuals who put others before themselves. While he is serious when it comes to his work as a healer and a guardian, Master Fu can also be lighthearted, often slightly teasing Marinette. He doesn't consider himself old as believes that he is young, but he is still aware of when he can't fix a major issue himself. Because of his mistake, he is very careful about handing out other Miraculouses to the right people. Also, he prefers to keep himself and his purpose a secret from Hawk Moth and other people, aware that Hawk Moth may come after him or the Miraculouses in the box if he finds out about him. Usually, he does not allow people whom he has given Miraculous to meet him unless there is a special reason. Master Fu can get angry with those who go behind his back or doesn't ask for his permission on occasion but he also forgiving towards those who admit their mistake. In "Backwarder", according to Marinette, Master Fu has a bit of a forgetful memory, like when he lost his keys, most likely owing to his old age. He is also aware he won't be around forever so, as a part of a backup plan, he wants to have Marinette be the next guardian of the Miracle Box, showing his tactful and clever side. Like Marinette as Ladybug, Wang Fu is known to be cautious and careful knowing it wasn't a wise idea to rush into fight without help seen in "Party Crasher". Abilities As a civilian As a healer, Master Fu can improve the health and read the energies of humans and kwamis. One of his methods includes hitting a gong, as seen when he helps Tikki heal from her sickness in "Princess Fragrance". Additionally, Master Fu is very knowledgeable about the history of the kwamis and the Miraculouses. He explains with strong clarity and insight how kwamis are abstract creatures, how they are formed, the types of abstract ideas and emotions that they are formed from to Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures. As he explains in "The Collector", he was trained by the Order of the Guardians, so while his training wasn't finished, he can decipher some of the code in the Miraculous spellbook. His knowledge also extends to some of the Miraculous' powers, explaining the wish-granting power of the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous and its consequences to Marinette in "Robostus". However, he acknowledges that some of his understanding of the Miraculouses and their powers is limited. In "Syren", despite his age Master Wang is very strong carrying a large container of bugs with a single hand without much struggle. He is fluent in speaking Chinese. As a Miraculous holder Master Fu's skills and abilities as a Turtle Miraculous holder remain unknown, as in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he is unable to transform due to his old age giving him back pain. Relationships Wayzz Master Fu and Wayzz work well together, both taking the situation of a Miraculous falling into evil hands very seriously. Although Master Fu disagrees with Wayzz about being too old to defeat Hawk Moth, he agrees with him that he can't stop Hawk Moth alone. Despite getting along with Wayzz, Master Fu can get angry at him if he does something without his permission as seen in "Sandboy", but he quickly forgave him saying that he should ask next time. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Master Fu chooses Marinette to wield the Ladybug Miraculous after she unknowingly passes his test by courageously rescuing him from oncoming traffic. When it comes to both her and Adrien, he believes that they are made for each other. Marinette comes to his shop so he can heal Tikki in "Princess Fragrance", where he reminds her to be patient and finds amusement in that she isn't aware that he knows about kwamis and Miraculouses, asking her what kind of cat Tikki is. Wang officially reveals himself to Marinette in "Volpina" when she and Tikki visit him to give him the Miraculous spellbook. Since then, Master Fu is a patient and sage teacher to Marinette, explaining the origins of kwamis and the consequences of their powers to her. He is understanding with her when she doubts telling him the truth about who she got the book from in "The Collector" and she has to leave early to head to the Île aux Cygnes in Miraculous Adventures. However, in "The Collector", he gently notes to her that they need to trust each other in order to defeat Hawk Moth. His faith in her shows when he entrusts her to choose a one-time Miraculous holder in "Sapotis" as long as it is a trustworthy person and she returns the Miraculous afterwards. During "Anansi" he even trusts Marinette to a point where he allowed her to use his Miraculous against the titular villain. He also knows that Marinette is sensible seen in "Queen Wasp", when he saw that Chloé had the Bee Miraculous. He knew right away she wouldn't have given it to her but Master Wang had faith that Marinette would fix her mistake. In "Malediktator", he was still unsure if Chloé was a good choice stating that Marinette took a big risk and yet when she spoke of how Ladybug improved her, Chloé would improve as Queen Bee with that he remained supportive of Marinette's choice. He praised her for doing a good job against Hawk Moth's army in "Heroes' Day" In "Backwarder", Master Fu revealed that he intends for the Miracle Box to go to Marinette when he dies and that she will become the next Guardian of the Miraculous. Adrien Agreste Master Fu chooses Adrien to wield the Cat Miraculous after he unknowingly passes his test by helping him up when he pretended to have fallen and unable to get up himself. He believes that Adrien and Marinette are made for each other. In "Sapotis", Master Fu agrees with Marinette when she points out that both she and Cat Noir have been careful to hide their secret identities and use their Miraculouses wisely. In "Syren", after deciphering the recipe that allows to unlock new powers for the Miraculous holders, and under Ladybug's advice, Wang decides that Adrien can finally be informed of the various informations of which until then he was unaware. He later begins posing as a substitute Chinese tutor so he can continue teaching Adrien about the Miraculouses. In "Malediktator", Wang Fu showed great concern for Cat Noir when Marinette told him about his condition. In "Party Crasher", he attends the party at Adrien's house, and later advises him as Cat Noir not to engage the titular villain without help, being frustrated when he doesn't listen. Alya Césaire Despite not meeting Alya in person, Wang is aware that Marinette chose her to wield the Fox Miraculous seeing her as the "right choice". In "Syren", he continues to allow Alya to be Rena Rouge. Nino Lahiffe Despite not meeting Nino in person, Wang is aware that Marinette chose him to wield the Turtle Miraculous in his place. In "Party Crasher", he secretly gives Nino the Turtle Miraculous in order for him to help Cat Noir. Chloé Bourgeois Despite not meeting Chloé in person, Wang is aware of her selfish and immature personality, and he is certain at first that Marinette didn't choose her to wield the Bee Miraculous. In "Malediktator", he was still unsure if Chloé was a good choice, stating that Marinette took a big risk by trusting her. Since Marinette believes that being a superhero may give Chloé the opportunity to become a better person, Wang agreed on that reasoning allowing her to continue acting as Queen Bee from that point on. However, even after agreeing to re-entrusting the Bee Miraculous to Chloé in "Heroes' Day", he was still doubtful about Chloé as a good ally, in part because of the public knowledge of her civilian identity seen in "Miraculer". Hawk Moth Though Master Fu hasn't met Hawk Moth in person, he's aware of his existence and has been determined to stop him and retrieve Nooroo and the Butterfly Miraculous. He expects that Hawk Moth wants to use the wish-making power of the combined Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, and he doesn't want Hawk Moth to find out about him or the Miraculous jewelry box, making him cautious about taking out other Miraculouses besides the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. In "Catalyst", Master Fu feared that there would be a day that Hawk Moth would discover the unbound abilities of his powers. In "Backwarder", from Marianne Lenoir he is aware that Hawk Moth is one step closer to knowing his identity. Marianne Lenoir He met Marianne many years ago and as time went on they both became friends and soon it turned into love. Feeling that he could trust her Wang told Marianne of his secret as that the Guardian of the Miraculous and protecting the Miraculous Box. Soon when the Nazis attacked Paris looking for the box and them, Wang tried to flee with her to England. But accepting Marianne's choice to stay and fight he gave her a brooch before leaving saying he'd come back for her. During "Backwarder", the two reunite and Wang apologized to her for not coming back sooner. Through her, he figured out that Hawk Moth was one step closer to finding him and with the mastermind around they couldn't be together as well as feared that Hawk Moth would use her to get to him. He held onto hope that Ladybug and Cat Noir would defeat him and when that's done they'd be together.they both were super cool Lê Chiến Kim He meets Kim at the boys-only party that Kim helped Nino plan for Adrien. As Kim's kind act of catching Fu when he lost his balance on top of the cool box he was standing on, as well as using it to keep the Miracle Box close by and safely hidden, he saw that Kim has the potential of becoming a Miraculous holder. When Ladybug and her team were captured by Party Crasher, Fu decides to trust what he saw in Kim before secretly giving him the Monkey Miraculous as he knew that its power and the right holder would be able to save the other young Miraculous holders and restore order. But as Fu witnesses Kim and Xuppu "bonding" by making silly faces at each other he begins to wonder if he had made the right choice or not. But after secretly watching him defeat Party Crasher and work well with the other heroes Wang decides that Kim may have been the right choice as he returns the Monkey Miraculous. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In an old synopsis, Wang is described as the Guardian of the Orb, but Thomas Astruc denounced it as an older concept of him.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/657960926075854849 * At a licensing show in Korea, the Ladybug and Cat Noir journals were available. An attendee took a picture of a mysterious figure watching Marinette and Adrien in the park from a journal. When asked who the figure was, Wilfried Pain replied that he is Master Fu.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/679026956374028293 * Wang Fu is 186 years old, making him the oldest known human character in the series. ** His longevity is not linked to his Miraculous, but to his lifestyle.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/940694063661178880 * Wang Fu is the only known Miraculous holder to not have been seen transformed in both Season 1 and Season 2. ** In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Fu attempts to transform, but his back gives out before he succeeds. *** This also happens in “Feast”. * Currently, he is the only human to know the secret identities of both Ladybug and Cat Noir because he gave them their Miraculouses. * Wang will make an appearance in "The Chinese Legend", although his role in the special is unknown.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756960058798280705 * As of "Sapotis", Hawk Moth is shown to be aware of Master Fu's existence as a Guardian in Paris. ** However, he is not aware that Mr. Chan (aka Wang Fu) is the guardian. *** Until "Backwarder" when he learns Master Fu's name after akumatizing Marianne Lenoir, although Hawk Moth is unaware that Master Fu goes by the alias "Mr. Chan". * In Chinese, Wang (王) means "king", possibly originating from the similar character 汪, meaning vast (often describing oceans).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wang_(surname) ** Fu can be written as many characters in Chinese, but meanings include "symbol", "talisman", "teacher", "fortune", and "good luck."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fu_(surname) * As shown in the episode "Syren" Master Fu uses the false name Mr. Chan and it is used again in "Backwarder". * In "Sandboy", his nightmare is that ghosts of the Guardian of the Miraculous will accuse him of burning down the temple and losing the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses. * During a Q & A on January 15 2018, Jeremy Zag confirmed Master Fu will pass on the Miracle Box to another character, which is later revealed in "Backwarder" to be Marinette. https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1085274428391542784 de:Meister Fu es:Wang Fu fr:Wang Fu pl:Wang Fu pt-br:Chan Fu ru:Ван Фу Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Miraculous holders Category:Miraculous Recurring Characters Category:Turtle Miraculous holders Category:Superheroes Category:Peacock Miraculous holders Category:Former Miraculous holders Category:Guardians (Miraculous) Category:Former Guardians (Miraculous)